My Birthday Wish Come True
by dallywinston4ever
Summary: Soda's twin sister and Darry's younger sister's birthday is today. While the gang is all out, she receives a visit from someone. Maybe, maybe not a one-shot. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

**_Okay, so I was in Language Arts and I was completely bored. SO GUESS WHAT I DID. I wrote this little oneshot that probably wont be a oneshot. :)  
So, Curtis's younger sister (16 yrs old. twins with Soda, soda is technically older than her, no Ponyboy in this story)_**

**_It's her birthday and SOMEONE comes over and makes it all fun and stuff :)_**

* * *

Ya know what sucks about being the youngest girl, actually the ONLY girl in the gang? Everyone thinks you're fragile and need to be taken care of twenty-four seven. Newsflash everyone, I'm NOT fragile piece of crystal. If I could handle Two-Bit, Dallas, AND Steve completely wasted and in MY care, then I can handle anything!

I maybe be the youngest AND Darry and Soda's sixteen year old sister, but I don't need help.

I curse (which Darry ain't too fond of), yell, spit, punch, kick, bite and most of all, I ain't a wimp. If I can handle my own against six greasers on a daily basis, I can handle anything

I can't play football, I can't pick fights, I can't drive Two-Bit's piece of shit car, I can't go to Buck's parties anymore because of…

_Tim Shepherd. God, just thinking that name makes my hormones rage throughout my body…_

No one knows I like him… no one. I want to keep it that way too. Who knows what the guys would say…

That hot July sixth afternoon, I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching some drag races (since Darry doesn't let me go to them anymore…), and also it's my birthday! I'm allowed to be lazy!

All day, everyone's been asking me, _What's your birthday wish?_ Well…

Just then, someone slams the door open and closed. Only one guy… man does that…

"Hey Curtis, happy birthday." My knight in shining armor says as he sits down next to me. His arm goes around and rests behind me on the top of the couch.

I try to hold back a scream of complete lust that he is sitting RIGHT. NEXT. TO. ME!

_No, bad hormones. Don't make me do something I'll regret… or maybe won't regret… God I need to stop being perverted… tomorrow._

"How's your day goin'?" Tim asks.

He always was a tad nicer to me than the guys. I don't know why, hopefully he didn't see how much I loved it when he was around…

"Eh, pretty boring I guess. You want a beer?" I ask him.

"Sure." I get up, head to the fridge, and pull out two beers; one for Tim and one for me.

_What Darry doesn't know won't hurt him._

When I turn around to head back into the living room, I am greeted with the presence of the tough hood directly in front of me. I then feel a pair of lips come into contact with mine. Slowly, the beer bottles leave my hand and I hear then being set down with a soft clunk. He pulls away from me and places my head in his hands.

"Don't think I never noticed ya starin' at me. Ya like what ya see, don't ya." He says seductively. "Bitin' your lip, starin' blushin'…" he says slowly.

I don't know why I did it, maybe it was the hormones talking or maybe I finally grew some balls to finally say it.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me-." I grab his shirt and pull him aggressively to my lips. I feel his hands rest on my hips, slowly roaming underneath my shirt, eventually getting to my bra. I gasp and his tongue plunges into my mouth. The taste of beer and smoke fill my mouth and nostrils.

His hands then roam back down and slowly start to lift my butt up. I throw my legs around his waist, not letting our lips separate. He lays me down on the couch and lays on top of me, still having our lips connected.

I then feel a warm breath on my neck. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He growls against my skin. Then when I'm not expecting it, his lips come into contact with my neck. I begin to let out soft moans of pleasure and I know he is smirking up a storm.

Softly nibbling and sucking on the skin of my neck, both of us are getting very aroused. I continue to moan, and I think I moaned loud enough that the neighbors heard me!

I lean my head back in pure ecstasy. I open my eyes and see… shit…

"Shit…" I softly mumble to myself. The whole gang is standing there, jaws dropped to the floor except for Darry's. Tim stops his nibbling and looks up.

Just as cool as he walked in, he gets up off of me. I sit up. "Well, happy birthday Curtis." He says calmly and walks out. No one tries to stop him.

Me and Darry's eyes meet. "Room. You, me. NOW." He growls at me. I slowly get up and head to my room.

_I know he's my big brother, but I'm getting pretty sick and tired of him controlling me. Yes, he IS my technical "Guardian", but he's also my brother too._

I stand the in the center of my room with my arms crossed in front of my chest. I'm standing facing the door. When Darry comes in, I'm gonna be ready. No more hiding and being scared of Darry when he's angry.

He bursts in and almost breaks the door off its hinges when he closes it. "What the fuck was that huh?!" he screams. _Okay, now I'm a TAD afraid…_

"I don't think I need to explain myself, you saw what happened." I say rather calmly which it seems like makes him even more pissed off.

"Don't you EVER-." I cut him off.

"See him ever again, yeah yeah Darry I know the drill." He stands there completely shocked, probably because I never really stood up to him like this.

"Excuse me?" he questions.

"You heard me. Ya know what Darry," I can feel my blood boiling to a very dangerous level. "You are such a fucking asshole ya know that? I understand you are my "guardian", but that DOESN'T mean you can control my whole life! First it was I couldn't hang around Dally when he is drunk, next was I couldn't go out passed nine, THEN I couldn't go to drag races and finally I couldn't go to Buck's parties 'cuse you were worried that I would be taken advantage of. NEWSFLASH buddy boy, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

I stand there, breathing heavily. Darry just stands there not saying anything.

"I'm going out." I begin to walk out of the room but stop and turn around to look at Darry. "No one follows me, got it?" I say aggressively. He only looks away from me.

I head around the corner and into the living room, passing all the guys and ignoring every comment that they had to say. I walk out of the house and once I get off the property, I bolt. I don't even give a crap where I go to tell ya the truth.

I run, and run and run. Finally, I stop to catch my breath and see myself outside of Buck's place. I look over and see a very familiar car.

Tim.

I look at the front door.

_It's my birthday, and I'm gonna make my wish happen._


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

Buck's house… damn it's been a long time since I've been here. Tim's car is parked in his driveway. _Okay, it's now or never. Damn, if Darry finds out, or ANY of the guys for that matter find out… _

_Aw who even cares! It's my birthday and I can do what I want. I don't need permission to have sex, what am I, twelve?_

I walk up the steps and onto the porch. I walk right in to see Buck at the bar.

"Hey Curtis! Long time no see!" Buck says to me.

"Yeah, good to see ya Buck. Where's Shepherd at?" I ask. I better not call him Tim. NO ONE calls him Tim… unless well, they like him.

"Aw come one babe, you JUST got here! Ya don't wanna talk to me?" He grins. I swear, we haven't seen each other in months and we still can joke to each other.

"Umm, no. Besides…" I trail off and he has a puzzled look on his face. "I came here to get out of the house. Me and Darry got in a fight."

"Again?!"

I sigh. "Yeah… where's Tim? I need to talk to him." He loses his serious face and has a smirk plastered on his face.

"Stop beatin' around the bush Curtis. I know what kind of 'talk' you kids are gonna have."

I blush ferociously. He points to upstairs. "Room 5." He tells me. I avoid eye contact and walk upstairs. I stop when I reach the closed door.

_Alright, just reach for the doorknob and open it… _I slowly reach for it and once my hand makes contact, my heart races. _God, what the hell am I getting myself into…_

I open the door and close it. Tim looks up from his bed. He's only in jeans, and smoking a cancer stick. "Hey, whatcha doin' here?" he asks me while sitting up and putting out his weed.

"Me and Superman got in a fight again…" I say. He sits all the way up and looks straight at me. He then quickly stands up which makes me jump a little, and starts slowly walking toward me until there is barely any gap between us.

"Oh really. Well, I can make the pain and anger go away." I look up at him and he smirks at me. "Just like you took that beer, Darry doesn't need to know."

My heart begins to race. He chuckles under his breath and caresses both of my cheeks and plunges straight onto my lips. I am immediately pushed back on the door. I hear a faint click of the door being locked.

I stand there still in shock of what I am actually doing. When his hands roam down my body and rest on my hips, I relax a little bit, finally adding to the kissing. I feel him smirk against my lips. He pulls away.

"So you never have done it huh?" he asks me. I blush. "I'll take that as a no. Well," he pulls me towards him until we aren't even an inch apart. "I'll help ya." We kiss again. I feel his tongue begin to prod at my lips and I also feel his excitement pushing against my lower stomach area. I slowly separate them and his tongue finds mine. I respond back instantly.

_God this feels so fucking good…_

My hands start playing with his hair as he grasps my ass cheeks, which makes me gasp. He pulls away and looks at me with curiosity. "I never thought a sound could be so fucking sexy." I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Whoa, when did you get so… bold." He begins to walk towards his bed.

"When I saw you today." I smirk as he lies down on top of me.

We quickly begin to strip each other. Once we are both down to our underwear, I start to try to cover myself, but that makes Tim hold both my wrists.

"You're beautiful. Don't hide it babe." He smirks. I slowly move my arms out of the way and he slowly unclasps and takes off my bra. He runs his fingers over my nipples and I throw my head back from the pure lust running through my body.

I then feel his lips around my right nipple, then my left, and then he starts sending kisses softly, getting more aggressive at every moan of his name I send out.

"That's right, say my name. Say it." He breathes on the wet spot of my panties. I throw my head back.

"What do ya want me to do to ya, huh?" he asks seductively as he pulls off my panties and throws them to the floor and places his face close to my area.

"God… just… just…" _Come on, SAY IT YA WIMP!_

"Just…?" he slowly says. I feel his tongue barely touch the lips of my pussy. That makes me lose all control of myself.

"Fuck me, eat me out, finger me, make me your bitch Tim." I say quickly.

A low growl comes from deep within his chest. He buries his face into my lips and begins feverishly eating me out. I then feel one of his fingers enter me. I wince in pain. He stops moving and looks at me.

He then slowly moves his finger in and out of me. After I begin to moan in pure lust, he sticks another finger in and I wince a little again.

"Faster…" I manage to moan out. He pumps his fingers in and out of me. I look down at his much neglected cock being constricted in his boxers. He notices my gaze and takes his fingers out of me and sits up more.

I begin to crawl over to him and begin to touch the outside of his boxers. A roar comes out of him and I could have lost it right there. I begin to tug at his boxers and he helps me take them off and I throw them on the floor. I start to slowly inch my hand toward his erect cock but stop right before I reach it.

_I have no idea what the hell to do! What if I do something wrong? What if he doesn't like it?_

I think he senses my hesitation because he grabs my wrist. "I'll help ya babe." He then inches my hand toward his erection and wraps my fingers around it. He releases my hand and throws his head back, releasing an animalistic roar.

I start to rub his cock up and down, increasing my speed slowly. His hips buck up while my hand goes down. I begin to go faster and faster and faster. "Damn, holy hell I'm gonna-." I stop jerking him and slowly lean back against the headboard and open my legs a tad.

I smirk at him. "You ain't gettin' off that easily."

He hurries over to me, looks around and goes into his nightstand drawer. He pulls out a condom, puts it on, and gently prods his head at my hole. I moan, quite loudly I might add.

"You ready?" he says, not really asking, more like _you better be ready._

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, now would I?" He opens my legs up even further and pushes his member all the way in until I am practically crying.

_Don't cry in front of Tim, don't do it… _Is all I'm thinking.

He begins to pump in and out of me and after a while, it feels really good. "God Tim, mmm…"

"That's right, say my- fuck you feel good." I begin to thrust my hips towards him while he pumps into me. After a couple more thrusts, we both reach our climax.

"Tim- Tim, TIM!" I then reach my first orgasm with a guy. After we ride our aftershocks, he gets up and throws the condom away. I slowly get up and we both begin to get dressed again. Every time I would bend over, he would smack my ass playfully.

Suddenly, I hear the phone ringing. I look over at the phone, then at Tim.

"Whatever, you do, DON'T pick up that phone." I tell him.

"You crazy?! I ain't getting' a black eye from your fucking brother!"

_Okay, question… WHEN DOES TIM EVER CARE WHAT DARRY DOES TO HIM OR IS… AFRAID OF DARRY!?_

"How do we know it's Darry though?" I ask him. I look over at the phone, walk over, pick it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Next time you and Tim decide to have sex, maybe NEXT TIME warn me. You guys couldn't be any louder." I feel a blush forming on my face. "Oh, and Darry called."

"Shit!" I say.

"He wants to talk to ya. He doesn't have work today and also he doesn't want to let this go since it is your birthday man. Go talk to 'em man. I'd do ya some good."

I sigh. "Fine." I whine into the receiver.

"One thing though."

"What's that Dal?"

"Get a shower first, ya probably smell like sex, and knowing Tim, ya DEFIANTELY do."

* * *

_**A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Do any of you guys want this story to keep going?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

After I take Dally's warning, I get in the shower. I warm water hitting my skin feels absolutely blissful. After I get out and dry myself off, I go back into the room and get changed. I look over at the bed and Tim is passed out.

_So much for walking me home…_

I decide to venture over to the house alone. I know it's not the best idea but it would be really awkward with Dally and what just went down at Buck's.

Thankfully, by the time I get home, I have no Soc incidents.

I walk up the steps and stand at the front door. I sigh and bravely open the door, walk in and close it. I stand there, all the guys are staring at me. Dally still isn't here. _I wonder why he ain't here…_

I meet Darry's gaze. "Lisa, you got my message." Darry says to me.

"Yes, Dallas told me." I say back to him very calmly.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He pleads with me.

"Darry, that's not the point." I begin to say. "It's the fact that you are controlling me, whether it's where I go, who I hang out with. I don't appreciate it Darry. I really don't."

He looks at me. For a moment, there's nothing but silence in the room. "Can I have a hug?" he asks. I run over to him and give him the biggest hug I have ever given someone. "Just please, whatever you do, be safe alright?"

Suddenly, the door slams open. "GUESS WHAT TIM DID!" Dallas screams. I become tense in Darry's arms. I turn around and look straight at him.

_I can't believe it, that asshole! Well, I guess it's better that Darry knows now than later…_

Dally starts making hand gestures toward me and Darry. I run away to my room from pure embarrassment. I hear Darry curse then a bang. _He must've punched a wall._

I lay face down on my bed, completely terrified that Darry will come in and do or say God knows what!

After a couple minutes, the door opens then closes. "Hey Lis, Darry told me to _talk_ ta ya." Two-Bit says as I feel him sit on my bed. I sit up and look at him.

"What." I say.

"He wants me to _talk _to ya." He says slower.

"Oh God no…"

"Yes, I'm gonna teach ya about penises and vaginas." I fall back on my bed and groan.

"Don't worry, at least it ain't your brothers doin' it."

"Ya know, it's kind of pointless to have this talk AFTER I did it."

Suddenly, the door opens again. "Two-Bit, Superman would rather me talk to 'er. I don't know really know why…"

Two-Bit jumps up and Dally takes his place on the bed. The door closes. "Now, sex is a very magical thing. Hormones rage, pure pleasure if you ain't a virgin."

"Ugh." I groan. Dally ignores me.

"But you can't just go around humping everything you see. You know how many times a guy could've fucked you if that was the case?"

"UGGHH!" I sit up and start avoiding eye contact with him. It's not until he holds my hands still that I realize they were very figitty. "Look, do I think you should've given up the only innocent part of you you have left? No, but I don't think Darry should've freaked out as much as he did when he saw you with Shepherd."

"But I-."

"But you loved him?"_ Is this guy a mind reader?_ "But still, I think Darry overreacted a little. He was once a horny teenager at one point in his life." Dally says with a smirk. I chuckle a little and he lets go of my hands.

_I can't believe he took my side! That's so unlike Dally._

"Okay, we don't have to talk about sex, lets' just go back out with the guys."

We get up and exit the room. As we walk into the living room, all the guys are talking amongst themselves.

"Where's Darry?" I ask.

"He left to give Tim a black eye." Two-Bit says keeping his eyes glued on the TV.

"I was afraid of that."

Later on, I'm hangin around a the park. If the guys knew I was here without someone else they would KILL me! A greaser girl ain't too safe outside without someone what with all the Soc's runnin' around.

I look over and see Tim leanin' against a tree. I jump down from the monkey bars and walk over to him.

"Hey, how's… good glory what happened to your eye?!" He chuckles at my surprise.

"Your fuckin' brother, who else." He smirks at me. I reach out to touch it but he holds my wrist before I could get to it. "Ain't no older brother has ever stopped me from kissin' a broad."

_Broad sounds kind of degrading… but okay?_

He lunges at my lips and forcefully opens my mouth with his tongue. He leans away from me.

"Don't call me a broad." I say angrily. I think he thinks I'm joking because he chuckles.

"Excuse me?" he chuckles.

"You heard me" _Was I used? Did he really mean those things he said to me? Did I really give my virginity to THIS guy?!_

"Well, well, well look at this man." I know that sly voice anywhere… I look over and see Dallas walking towards us.

"Winston, take your ass anywhere but here." Tim says forcefully to Dallas.

"If ya want me to accept this, I'd suggest you be a little nicer Shepherd." Dally says to him.

"Why do you think I care if you approve of me and my little sex toy Winston?" he asks him.

Dally hesitates, I see his knuckles turning white. "'Cuse I liked her way before your ass did Shepherd." Dally then storms off the way he came from.

I look at Tim. "I can't believe you, I gave you my heart and you took it and ripped it to shreds."

"Hey baby, that's my specialty." I spit at his feet and run off after Dallas. I eventually catch up with him.

"Dallas… DALLAS!" He continues to walk.

"What…" he spits out. I walk up alongside of him.

"Why…"

"Why what man…"

"Why do you like me huh?" this makes him stop. He looks straight ahead. No answer. "Tell me."

"Ya know I don't like people tellin' me what to do." I stomp around and stand right in front of him and force him to look at me.

"Dallas Winston." I say forcefully.

He sighs. "Where do I start? You don't take any shit from anybody, you have one fucking awesome personality and most of all?"

"Most of all what?" He leans in and softly plants his lips on mine.

_HOLY CRAP! I've heard stories about Dallas's kisses but THIS is completely opposite of what I heard._

"Most of all, you'd let me do this." He whispers against my lips. He leans away from me but puts his hands on my hips.

"Remember when you told me you'd let someone kiss ya only if ya liked 'em?" he asks me. I slowly scramble through my brain, finding that I DID say that.

Me and him were sitting around, and he asked me if anyone has ever tried to kiss me. I told him yes but I only allow people I want to kiss me to kiss me.

_Shit… that means he knows that…_

He bites his lip. "Ya like me, don't ya."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**_  
_

* * *

_Do I like Dally? Did he really mean it when he kissed me? I mean, I DO like Dally, but I never knew he liked me or maybe he DOESN'T and is just tricking me… UGH!_

"Well? I'm waiting." Dallas smirks at me with his hands still on my hips.

I snap out of my thoughts and look at him straight in the eyes. I can feel myself blush.

He chuckles a little bit. "You are so fucking adorable." He leans in and plants another kiss on my lips. This time a little rougher than the last which I absolutely adore!

I don't want him being gentle with me. I'm not that kind of girl who likes long romantic walks on the beach like most people. If I actually am in a relationship, I don't want to be treated differently. I want to be treated like me. No one else.

I lean away from him and he looks confused. "Dally, I-I don't know if this is a good idea…"

"Don't worry Lis, we'll be careful." He smirks at me and leans into me again but I stop him.

"That's not the point! I don't think it's a good idea to be just making out on the street!" he smirks at me, knowing where I'm getting at. "When your ex is 'round here. I know if we ever got in a fight I could take her but still."

"Come on, when I take you home I think Darry will be kind of relieved since you AREN'T supposed to be out on your lonesome."

"Yeah yeah, OH! And next time you tell Darry something that I don't want him to know about, you're dead Winston."

"That seems far." We laugh and head back to my house. After a while, I start walking a tad faster. "Will ya slow down?" Dally asks me.

"Nope!" and at that, I sprint down the street. I barely hear Dally's voice. "I ain't runnin', just so you know!"

I round the corner and I feel like I ran into a brick wall. Someone then holds me and I feel a hand clamp over my mouth.

_Soc's…_

I fight, and kick until I have the most genious idea. I bite the hand that is on my mouth.

"OW, SHE BIT ME! DAMN IT BOB HELP ME OUT HERE!" I get slammed onto the ground and Bob straddles my waist holding a blade to the crook of my neck. The other Soc's hold me down.

The blade glides roughly over my skin. I scream a little and the weight on top of me is now non-existant.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" I hear someone yell and I also hear the faint clicking of a switchblade. All the Soc's run away and Dallas soon joins me. I slowly sit up.

"They didn't hurt ya too bad did they." He says.

"Only a little cut." He turns me to face him more. He has a look of disgust on his face.

"Whoever cuts or beats a woman is a total pussy…" I hear him mumble. "Damn Soc's, come one. We gotta get that cleaned up. Don't want an infection on your birthday."

He then helps me up and begins to help me walk. "Dally, I'm not that hurt, ya don't have to help me so much."

"Ya sure?"

"Positive." He lets go of me and I walk completely fine. "Sure I got slammed down onto the ground but they didn't break nothin'." I say.

When we get back to the house, Dally enters first.

"I swear Lisa Curtis don't run off-…" hear Darry exclaim, but stopping when he realizes it's Dallas. I walk from out behind him. He looks at my cut that is revealed because of my tank-top.

"Yeah, don't ask, _where were you, are you okay._ Start scolding me 'cuse I got my heart broken and I was cut by some fuckin' Soc's. Great brother you are." I say and I walk over into the bathroom.

Sit down on the edge of the toilet and grab the First- Aid kit. Soda walks in and closes the door.

"Ya know he means well." He says as he takes the Kit and kneels in front of me.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that he always blames me for shit. He never _worries_ about me." I say.

"He DOES worry 'bout you! Hell, we all do. Whenever you leave this house we are always on high alert! He really does care about you."

"Well he sure as hell don't show it that well." I grumble.

"Really? I don't?" I hear and see Darry coming into the bathroom. Soda exits and closes the door. "Is that really how you think I feel?" he asks me, sounding a little hurt.

"Well, yeah Darry. Ya never really show me that you care about me. Every time I'm a tad late, you always go on the offensive, not the defensive."

He only nods his head and sits down in front of me. He opens the Kit and gets the rubbing alcohol out and some tissues. "This is gonna sting." He places it on the open cut and cleans it out. _Damn he was right, that shit STINGS!_

"Wow, it's already starting to scab a little. Lets' just put gauze on it just to protect it." He grabs the gauze and tapes it over my cut.

"Happy birthday." He says smiling. I smirk at him.

"Oh THANK you SO MUCH." I say it in a sarcastic tone.

"DO I have to give Tim another black eye?" he asks me.

"No it's okay, I spit at him. I think that's enough." He looks at me wide eyed.

"You… what…"

"I… spit at him. What's wrong Dar?"

"Lisa, that's TIM SHEPHERD we're talking about. Why would you spit at a hood like that?!" he begins to scream. I stand up, towering over him.

"BECAUSE HE BROKE MY HEART!" he slowly stands up and takes me by the shoulders.

He breathes a little bit. "Okay, that's fine. Come on, you still have a birthday to celebrate."

He begin to walk out. "Besides, I'd rather you date Dally than Tim."

_That could be arranged…_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

****_**So this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written BUT I had a sudden idea and I wanted to have it as a chapter so yeah :) sorry for the shortness**_

* * *

We walk back out into the room where the gang is all sitting around. Once me and Darry enter the room, all heads turn to our direction. Two-Bit looks briefly at us then back at the TV.

"Lis, what the hell happened to ya?!" Steve exclaims. I look at him.

"Soc's, no big deal really." I say trying to brush it off.

Steve stares at me in disbelief. "You have been getting hurt a lot lately 'cuse of them..."

"And EVERY TIME you got hurt, you were alone." Darry adds.

I sigh. "Guys please..."

"Alright, well, since it IS your birthday... what do ya want to do?" Soda asks me. I look over and see Dally smirking at me, lust running through his eyes. _God he is such a sick pervert... but... ya know... he is MY pervert... or is going to be..._

I look back at Soda. "Ya know what I REALLY wanna do...?" I ask. "I want to play a football game with y'all." I say with confidence. I hear Darry sigh.

"Lisa... I just don't-." I cut him off.

"Please Darry?! For fuck's sake I'm on the football team at school why can't I-..." I cover my mouth to stop me from talking. Everyone looks at me like I have two heads including Two-Bit.

_Shit... I just told everyone I play football without them knowing... and... I just said fuck in front of Darry..._

"You what?" Darry asks slowly. I take my hand off my mouth.

"I... uh... play football at school...?" I reply just as slow.

"What... position..." Darry says with a littler concern in his voice.

"... quarterback?" I say unsure of what they will say. They just stare at me... "Guys please stop... say something? Anything? Dar-."

Suddenly, Darry wraps his arms around me and buries his head into my neck. "I'm so proud of you." he mumbles.

"Umm... Darry? DARRY-... can't, breathe." I say and he lets go of me.

He has his hands on my shoulders. "Sorry, I'm just so proud of you."

"I know you are but that doesn't mean kill the only good player on the team." I reply. He cocks his head a little.

"Only good player?" he asks me.

I sigh. "You'll find out at the next game..."

"When's that?" I hear Dally ask me. I turn my head around.

"Tomorrow night at seven." I look back at Darry.

"Just think... my baby sis, a quarterback." he says with the biggest smile on his face.

"Will ya stop with the mushy junk! Anyway, now can I-." Darry cuts me off.

"Yeah, let me get the ball outta my room." he heads up to his room as the rest of us run out of the house into the back yard.

"Alright, now we have to-." Two-Bit cuts me off.

"I WANT LISA ON MEH TEAM!" He screams.

"Me too." Dally says biting his lip.

I sigh. "Jesus Christ lets' just decide before Darry gets out here." I say. "Okay... I want... hmmm... Two-Bit, Dally, Johnny you playin'?"

"Naww... I'll sit this one out..." he says softly.

"Okay, so that's Two-Bit, and Dally. Steve and Soda you can play with Dar." I say. Darry then walks out.

"So I want-." I cut him off.

"You get Steve and Soda. We already picked." I say to him. he shakes his head and we get into position. Once Two-Bit hikes the ball to me I throw it to Dally. Once I get past Darry, he throws it back to me and I reach the fence where they always count as a touchdown.

"SWEEEEEEET VICTORRRYYYYY YEAH!" I yell. I look over at Darry. "Told ya I was the best."

We get set up and again and I don't know how, but Dally ended up on top of me. I remember Steve slamming into me and I don't know how Dally ended up on top of me but he did.

We stare at eachother for a couple seconds before we realize all the guys are staring at us.

"Ya mind you two?" Two-Bit asks us. He gets off of me and helps me up. "Hey guys, I'm gonna get goin'. I'm takin' Kathy out later."

"Oh shit that's right. Soda, remember, we were gonna take Evie and Sandy out." Steve says to Soda. They then run off the property and down the street.

I see Darry motion to Johnny to go inside. Darry walks over to me and whispers in my ear. "Don't let him hurt ya Lis." he then follows Johnny inside, leaving me and Dally outback. He looks at me and smirks.

"C'mon." we walk through the gate and out on the sidewalk. He wraps his arm around my waist. We end up at the park. I run to the monkey bars like I'm five years old again.

I hop up and Dallas hops up next to me. "If ya don't already, your presents are-."

"In Darry's closet, yeah I know." he looks at me with a smirk.

"Do ya want my present now? Doll face?" he asks me.

"Ya didn't have ta get me anything." I say to him.

"Close your eyes." I listen to him and feel something go onto my right ring finger. I open my eyes and see his ring on my hand. I stare at it astonished. "So." I look at him. I stare at him and then embrace him. I feel him jump a little but then he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**OKAY! So... yeah where do you guys want me to take this? This whole story is taking place on her birthday so I'm not sure how to end it. I think ch6 is gonna be the last chapter. Whoever is ACTUALLY reading this... what do you guys want... M rated... fluffyness... you decide**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS**

* * *

He pulls away and looks into my eyes and scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "Are you gonna say somethin'?"

I'm still looking at him and he snaps in my face. "Hello?" I go to respond when suddenly I hear my name being called. I look to see Johnny running over.

"Darry told me to tell you not to leave your bloody tampons in the trash." Johnny says.

"But… but I don't use them…" I say slowly. He walks away, not saying anything. I look over at Dally.

"Why don't ya use 'em doll?" he asks me.

""Cuse they feel like someone shoved a chunk of wood up my vagina." I reply.

"If that's the case then how are you gonna handle me?" he asks with a smirk plastered on his face.'

I jump off the monkey bars. "Well then we're gonna have to see then, won't we."

He jumps down and goes to adjust his pants but I grab his hand for him to stop. He groans a little. "If you don't let go I'm gonna move that hand to places…"

Just then, Johnny runs back over. "Okay, he stands corrected, PADS. Oh, and he told me to give ya this." He then hands me a condom. I look at it then back at Johnny who is already running away.

Dally takes the condom from my hands. "One question… how does he know your size?" I ask him.

He chuckles. "Well-."

"I don't need to know." I quickly say.

"I was thirteen and he was twelve." He says.

"I said I DIDN'T want to know!" I scream. He laughs.

"Well…" he wraps me in his arms pulling me close to him. I can feel his constricted erection covered by his jeans. I moan a little feeling myself get wet.

"God just take me now…" I suddenly realize what I said and blush. "I-I mean n-not here I-I mean-."

He puts his finger up to my lips. "Shhhh." He picks me up and he runs down the street. We arrive at Buck's soon. We run up the stairs and into his room. He throws me on the bed and locks the door.

I rapidly get up and stand right behind him. "Your clothes are still on… that ain't cool." I say to him and he turns around and his hands take a hold on my ass.

"Your clothes are still on too…" He says lust still running through his eyes. We begin to strip each other. Clothes are flying everywhere.

He goes to kiss me and pulls away from my lips and I'm so full of passion that before I know it, my fist has made contact with my face. I immediately jump on him and I turn him around and we both fall on the bed with me on top.

My tongue plunges into his mouth exploring the deep crevasses. He flips me over and is on top of me. I feel him gently bite my tongue. A soft whimper leaves my mouth.

His tongue leaves my mouth. "Make that sound again…" he says.

"Then bite me again-." before I could finish my answer, he begins to roughly bite my neck. I whimper even louder this time. I can feel his member twitch against my thigh.I shiver.

_Holy fucking Jesus._

I then shove him off of me and slowly crawl over to him on the bed. I gently breathe on his fully erect cock and his whole body twitches. I firmly grasp it and I giggle a little.

"What's so funny…" he breaths out.

"Tell ya later." I say and begin to quickly pump his cock. He thrusts into my hand in a fluid motion. He grabs my hand and holds it where it is, his member twitching in my hand.

"I need to be in you, now." He growls. He flips me over so I am under him but I flip back over so I'm back on top.

He looks at me slightly annoyed. "I'm gonna ride you so hard…" I whisper to him in his ear and roughly nibble it before pulling. He whines and when he's not paying attention I quickly put the condom on him and I slam down on his member and he just about screams. Since I'm not a virgin, it doesn't hurt, so I ride him like the cowboy he is all the way to Texas. We both cum moaning and groaning like a hot mess and I fall beside him. I immediately feel sore and groan, the most awkward sound ever.

I feel him chuckle. "We go too hard for ya?" he asks.

"No," I say defiantly.

"One question though doll face." He says. I look over at him. "Am I better than Tim?"

"Yes… by two inches too." I reply. He looks at me and cocks his head.

"I said BETTER, not BIGGER!"

"I know what you said." I say and wink at him.

"Is he really that much smaller?" he asks chuckling a little bit.

"See for yourself."

"It's okay, I'll take your word for it." We both laugh but then I stop remembering what time everyone would be back for cake and presents.

"Shit, what time is it?" I look over at the clock. Eight. "Dally, we gotta get back to the house-." Suddenly, my legs completely fail on me and I face plant on the floor.

"UUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I loudly groan. I look over and see Dally just sitting there. "What, you ain't gonna help me?"

"…No." He says plain and simple.

"Ya know, this little episode could turn into so much rape-." He instantly runs over and helps me up. "That's what I thought." He begins to go for the door. "Umm… aren't you forgetting something?" he turns around and looks at me.

"Oh shit that's right." He grabs his heater and motions to the door.

I sigh. "What do I not have on right now?" I ask.

"Clothes." He answers.

"What do YOU also not have on?"

He sighs. "Clothes."

We both get dressed and head out.


End file.
